pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Statistics
Statistics, also known as Stats for short, are values that apply to a Pokémon's abilities in battle. These values determine such factors as, damage given, damage received, which Pokémon acts first, etc. Most stats are affected by the individual Pokémon and their level, while others are exclusive to battle and moves. Some Effort Values determine the amount that stats grow when leveling up. List of stats HP HP, which is short for Hit Points, is a value that determines how much damage a Pokémon can receive. When a Pokémon's HP is completely down to 0, the Pokémon will faint. HP is the most frequently affected stat of them all, as depleting HP is the key factor in winning a battle. There are several ways to replenish a Pokémon's HP such as using items like Potions or in-battle moves like Rest or Synthesis. The average base HP for a Pokémon is 68, while the average base HP for a fully evolved Pokémon is 80. HP is depicted as a long, horizontal bar that changes color according to how much HP the Pokémon has left along with numerical values showing the current and total HP. When a Pokémon's HP is full or above 50%, the bar will appear green. Below 50% but above 20% will cause the bar to appear yellow, while below 20% with the exception of 0% will cause it to appear red. Attack Attack is a value that determines how much damage a Pokémon will cause to the opponent while using a physical move. The average base Attack for a Pokémon is 75, while the average base Attack for a fully evolved Pokémon is 90. Defense Defense determines how much damage a Pokémon will resist when hit by a physical move. The average base Defense for a Pokémon is 70, while the average base Defense for a fully evolved Pokémon is 83. Special Before Special Attack and Special Defense, there was a stat called Special that represented both Special Attack and Special Defense. In Generation I games, there were types that signified if the attack was physical or special. By Generation II games, the "Special" category separated and created a more accurate system by creating the Special Attack stat and Special Defense stat. Another change appeared for special attack when Pokémon Diamond and Pearl was released. The system now refers attacks that are special to involve some kind of energy to harm the target without making physical contact. Special Attack Special Attack is a value that determines how much damage a Pokémon can cause while using a special move. The average base Special Attack for a Pokémon is 69, while the average base Special Attack for a fully evolved Pokémon is 83. Special Defense Special Defense determines how much damage a Pokémon will resist when hit by a special move. The average base Special Defense for a Pokémon is 69, while the average base Special Defense for a fully evolved Pokémon is 83. Speed Speed is a value that determines which Pokémon will act first during battle. Generally, the Pokémon with the higher Speed will be the one to attack first. The average base Speed for a Pokémon is 66, while the average base Speed for a fully evolved Pokémon is 78. If one Pokémon uses a move such as Quick Attack, Speed values are no longer a factor. If both Pokémon use such a move, the factor that determines who will act first is reverted to the Speed stat. If two or more Pokémon's Speed stat are the same, one of the Pokémon will act first in a random order each turn. Accuracy Accuracy is a percentage value that determines the chance of a Pokémon's attack hitting the opponent. Accuracy values, unlike the previous stats, are not based on an individual Pokémon and cannot be increased permanently by leveling up or by vitamins. During a battle, the accuracy stat for each Pokémon is at 100% and can be decreased by moves such as Sand Attack. While the Accuracy stat affects all of a Pokémon's moves, it is not the same as an individual move's Accuracy Rating. Evasion Evasion is a percentage value that determines the chance of an opposing Pokémon's move missing. The Evasion stat for each Pokémon at the start of a battle is at 0%. If the stat is decreased below 0% with a move such as Sweet Scent, then the opposing Pokémons' move will have a larger chance of hitting. If the stat is increased above 0% with a move such as Double Team, the opposing Pokémon's move will have a smaller chance of hitting. Stat Modifiers During a battle, stats such as Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, Evasion and Accuracy can be raised or lowered by a move or by an ability, either by 1 stage, 2 stages or 3 stages a turn. The maximum increase or decrease in a stat is 6 stages. Outside of battle, certain items can permanently increase a Pokémon's stat. Examples of permanent stat modifying items include: *HP Up, which increases HP. *Protein, which increases Attack. *Iron, which increases Defense. *Calcium, which increases Special Attack. *Zinc, which increases Special Defense. *Carbos, which increases Speed. es:Estadísticas Category:Stats Category:Game Mechanics